The Lighthouse's Tale
by Moro-moro
Summary: In the country of Rime, an old lighthouse stands, seeped in sorrow from the two it lost. Released from it's chains, what tale will it tell the travelers? : AU Warning: Character deaths, Female Fai, and Song Lyrics :


There once was a country that was cold and damp, and its name was Rime. It was an island country, with high cliffs and rocky beaches. Once in its past, many sailors died on the deceptive beaches, killed by the waves, rocks, and fog.

And then, the magician king built a lighthouse on the highest cliff, and it shone brightly against the mist keeping all the sailors safe. The lighthouse was the pride of the country, a legacy of the kind magician king, and in respect, it operated empty for many centuries.

The light was always lit, even during the day, and it kindly guided people from danger. It was respected, even revered. But it was always empty and alone…

One of the descendants of the king had great spiritual powers: he sensed that the lighthouse was lonely, and it wanted to share the joy of helping others. And so, he placed the duty with one of his most trusted guards; an ex-marine who was grisly but kind.

And so my keeper accepted this job, and I was no longer alone for awhile…

* * *

Bag slung heavily over his shoulder, Kurogane grunted as he made his way up the salty stairs. His red eyes stared upwards, towards the top deck, the large magically lit light glinting in the early morning sun.

Wrinkles worked through his dark-blue uniform, metals and braided tassels swinging against his chest. Finally, he reached the observation deck, staring around the circular platform.

"I don't see what's so special about you," he murmured, laying a hand on sand-smoothed metal.

'_Of course you don't! You've only just met me,'_ a voice echoed softly. It sounded faintly male, but more androgynous than anything, its voice resonating of the sad and weary, yet of the alive and joyful at the same time. A small face reflected in a puddle of water at Kurogane's feet revealed a feminine face with dark blue eyes and blue-black hair.

Kurogane almost started with surprise. "Who are you?"

A light laugh echoed around the deck, a misty body emerging from the puddle. The body was dressed in the clothes of a common ship's boy; a vest, three-quarter pants, boots, and a long-sleeved shirt. _'I am the spirit of this lighthouse! I am guessing you're my new keeper?' _

The ex-marine studied the fuzzy girl for a long moment, and then he nodded deeply. He gave the sort of half-bow, half-salute that military underlings gave their superiors; always superstitious, the uniformed man didn't wish to offend the spirit.

The spirit smiled, and as it clapped it hands, a sort of wet noise resounded across the room, sort of like the waves lazily splashing. _'I am glad. I hope that we become friends…'_

"My name is Kurogane."

The spirit of the lighthouse nodded, and its eyes found the outside, where a deep fog was rolling over the island. _'We will have a hard night tonight, are you ready for it?' _

Kurogane gave a sly smile, determination glinting his blood-red eyes. "I will always be ready," he growled, cracking his knuckles.

The spirit only laughed, happy to have someone to share the lighthouse with.

* * *

The ex-marine caught on quickly, helping the lighthouse guide ships to safety, and the spirit and the man grew closer, and the lighthouse wished for him to only be happy. It felt its own joy reflected in the rare smiles of its keeper.

After a month of Kurogane's occupation of the lighthouse, a woman began to visit. The lighthouse quickly noted the attraction between the two, and happily listened to the two talk in its upper deck.

She was the same age as Kurogane, tall and beautiful. She bubbled over with exuberance and confidence, as would be expected of the princess of the country. Her features reminded the lighthouse of the beach, golden hair and startling blue house.

I believed in them both greatly, seeing that she made Kurogane happier than anything. And she, too, took joy in helping me…

* * *

"I was worried at first when my father told me that you were to come here," Fye murmured, staring down into the steaming tea that she held in her hands.

Dressed even in commoner's clothes, Fye's beauty was striking. Her shoulder length blonde hair floated against her thin face, and even through her concern, a smile graced her lips and eyes.

"Well, I'm fine," Kurogane muttered, rolling his eyes to the ceiling.

Fye clapped her hands, chuckling at the antics of the man across from her. "I see that, Kuro-myan," she said musically.

A small gust of wind blew through the deck, and the ribbon that was lying against Fye's collar fluttered off onto the table.

Kurogane reached forward and took it into his hands and leaned forward. He tied the red silk ribbon against Fye's neck, his lips gently brushing against the princess's cheek. "Why don't you join me here if you're worried?"

Fye trembled softly, hugging her body against the mariner's. "Oh, can I?" she mumbled. "My father said I could if you said it was alright…"

Kurogane looked at her, frowning in confusion. "Did you ask?"

"I even asked him if I can marry you, Kuro-puu…" Fye replied, her smile growing on her pink-flushed face.

"…And what did he say?" All the breath seemed to be knocked from the keeper of the lighthouse, and he was completely lost in the eyes of his love.

"He said I could."

Kurogane hugged Fye tightly, and the princess clung tight.

The spirit of the lighthouse beamed inwardly, noting that the pair was crying happily, tangled together.

Later that day, Kurogane was explaining to Fye how to help work the lighthouse when the spirit appeared.

'_While this is all important,' _it said quietly, raising a finger to the west, _'let us watch the sunset. It's beautiful today.' _

Kurogane laughed, and drew Fye to his side. "This place has a mind of its own, you see," he chuckled, guiding his fiancé to the side of the platform, and they watched as the sun set.

That night, the weather began to bite in, sleet and a fog that was a mile thick. All three toiled together, the lighthouse putting all its happiness into its beam, cutting deeply into the darkness.

* * *

And the two humans resided happily within the lighthouse, getting along with the spirit inside of the tower. Months passed happily by, and the summer began to freeze into winter, ice cracking heavily in the night.

Winter was always a dangerous time in Rime. Many ships simply stopped sailing all together, but some kept on. This winter could not be waited out, for the island country was trying very hard to keep a war away.

Diplomacy had to endure the weather, as Fye solemnly discovered. It was months to go before she and Kurogane could safely be married, and until then, she still had to perform her duties of being a princess of Rime. Her brother could only cover for her for so long.

And the time came when my keeper's lover had to leave, and she did so tearfully, knowing full well the dangers of the winter seas…

* * *

Kurogane scowled as he watched the princess's boat leave the harbor, his fingers worrying the silver and blue ring on his finger.

'_You are superstitious, no?' _The lighthouse inquired, laying a cool hand on Kurogane's. The man gave a mute nod, his face lined with worry and anxiousness. _'Then pray. Pray that tonight is clear, and that she comes to no harm. I… I will pray too, for I enjoy Fye's company as well.' _

Kurogane nodded, his head dropping and his eyes closing tightly. The spirit hesitantly clapped its hands together, joining it's keeper in prayer.

Vain prayers, as it turned out.

That night, the worst storm that Rime had seen in years erupted. Waves crashed roughly around the beaches, the wind howled so harshly that the lighthouse seemed to rock, and the constant lightning illuminated the sky clear as day.

Kurogane fought the wind and the driving rain, directing the lighthouse's beam to the only ship on the ocean: Fye's ship.

Even with the extra light, the boat was no match for the harsh cruelties of nature, and stricken, Kurogane watched as the boat capsized and was thrown onto the rocky cliffs of the coasts of the country.

Kurogane bolted for the door, seeing the boat wash to shore a few hundred paces away from the tower. The spirit held him back, shaking its head sadly.

Even Kurogane, as blinded was he was, knew that no one had survived.

That morning was bleak, the storm having blown itself out. Everything glistened damply and weak sunlight lit the beach. Kurogane walked around splinters and cargo and dead bodies, praying that none were of Fye's.

Something golden caught his eye, and his heart sunk. He raced over to the broken body of his beloved, dressed for the first time in ages, a court dress.

The white and blue lace was stained with salt and blood. A large hunk of wood was embedded in Fye's heart, her body limp and lifeless.

With trembling hands, Kurogane fastened his fingers around the splinter and pulled. It came free with a sickeningly slick easiness, and the ex-marine threw it aside.

The tattered cloth lay limply against Fye's body, and Kurogane's eyes traveled up to the pale face. Bruises fell against the high cheekbones, and a deadly blue tinged the princess's lips. Even so, she was still beautiful in death, and struck a killing blow to the man's heart.

Icy tears streamed down the salt-crusted face of the lighthouse keeper. His numb fingers slid through her hair, removing detritus and seaweed, and slowly, he righted her clothing.

Dimly, he noted that he hadn't seen her in her dresses since he became the lighthouse keeper, and she had promised—

_**She had promised me, dammit!!—**_

That the next time he'd see her in dresses would be at their wedding.

A choked sob escaped the man's throat, and he held the cold body of his lover close, his hand taking her limp one. Slowly, his fingers sought out her ring, silver wrought with red rubies. It was still there.

Desperately, the man shook his head. "No, Fye. C'mon, wake up," he commanded roughly, gently shaking his princess's shoulders. "Please, wake up…"

Her head lolled limply and a stifled shout of anguish left the man.

Finally, he seemed to simply give up.

The spirit of the lighthouse stood in the doorway to the tower, watching sadly. Sea-salt tears welled in its eyes as it watched Kurogane burry a sea-side grave for Fye. As he lowered her into the hole, it saw him kiss her gently. Narrowing its eyes, the spirit saw Kurogane speak, but it was too far away to make it out.

Soon, the man was returning.

'_Kurogane,_' it said softly.

Kurogane shook his head, and brushed through the misty spirit. Quickly, he climbed the spiral stairs, shaking as he did so.

The spirit followed quickly, dread growing inside of it. _'What are you going to do, Kurogane?!' _

"Fye, we'll be together soon, I swear it," the crimson-eyed man muttered, backing up against the railing.

'_No! No! Don't! Please!'_ The spirit grabbed at its keeper, desperate to stop what Kurogane was about to do.

Kurogane began to run, passing through the lighthouse spirit like it were never there, and he ran… And he ran off the tower's edge and over the cliff, his body landing broken on the rocks below.

His back was broken instantly, and half-alive he drowned, meeting the same fate as his love.

* * *

That day, the country of Rime, for the first time since the lighthouse's creation, lost two people to the sea. One a princess, the other, the princess's lover, who was driven to suicide at the thought of a life without his love.

Upon hearing of the princess's death, the country which she had gone to negotiate with drew back, and war never came.

The two are buried in front of the lighthouse, side by side, and a memorial hangs for them, enduring through time as their love did.

And I… I have been empty for centuries, not wanting another keeper, even though I am lonely. I want only Kurogane and Fye to be my keepers, for I loved them as much as they loved one another. And in their memory, I continue on, saving those who have loved ones worried for them.

* * *

"S-Sakura-hime?! What's the matter?"

For the first time in what seemed like hours, Sakura removed her slim hand from the barnacle and sand encrusted wall of the old lighthouse. Tears spilled heavily down her cheeks and she ran to Syaoran, throwing her arms tightly around his shoulders as she sobbed. "Th-the poor thing!! I-it's been _so_ s-sad!" she whimpered, hiccupping heavily.

The group stood awkwardly around Sakura, trying their best to comfort the crying girl.

Finally, the young princess stopped crying, and she wiped her eyes. She turned her tear-stained face up to the lighthouse, shaking her head compassionately. "You've been so lonely, however can we help?"

A person slowly emerged from the tower, and instantly Syaoran and Kurogane's hands flew to their swords.

Sakura took a trembling step forward, and the body solidified slowly, mist swirling around it. It brought its hands to its chest, and as it opened its deep blue eyes, a feather emerged from its body. _'Please, listen…'_ it begged.

After a long moment of silence, filled only with the spirit staring at Fai and Kurogane, it shook its head, then began to sing.

_"I am a lighthouse, _

_Worn by the weather and the waves.  
I keep my lamp lit, _

_To warn the sailors on their way.  
I'll tell a story, paint you a picture from my past.  
I was so happy, but joy in this life seldom lasts.  
I had a keeper; he helped me warn the ships at sea.  
We had grown closer, _

_'Till his joy meant everything to me.  
And he was to marry, _

_A girl who shone with beauty and light.  
And they loved each other, _

_And with me watched the sunsets into night.  
And the waves crashing around me, _

_The sand slips out to sea.  
And the winds that blow remind me, _

_Of what has been, and what can never be.  
She'd had to leave us, _

_My keeper he prayed for a safe return.  
But when the night came, _

_The weather to a raging storm had turned.  
He watched her ship fight, _

_But in vain against the wild and terrible wave.  
In me so helpless, as dashed against the rock she met her end.  
Then on the next day, _

_My keeper found her washed up on the shore.  
He kissed her cold face, _

_That they'd be together soon he'd swore.  
And the waves crashing around me, _

_The sand slips out to sea.  
And the winds that blow remind me, _

_Of what has been, and what can never be.  
I saw him crying, watched as he buried her in the sand.  
And then he climbed my tower, _

_And off of the edge of me he ran. _

_And the waves crashing around me, _

_The sand slips out to sea.  
And the winds that blow remind me, _

_Of what has been, and what can never be.  
I am a lighthouse, worn by the weather and the waves.  
And though I am empty, _

_I still warn the sailors on their way."_

After the last note had died away, the spirit faded, leaving the feather behind. The lighthouse began to crumble, and three people appeared slowly in the tower, working together to hold the lamp steady.

The spirit, a tall tan man in a dark blue naval uniform, hair spiked with sweat and seawater, his red eyes gleaming in determination, and a woman, laughing joyously as her impractical lace and silk dress stuck damply to her small, shapely frame. Even though their efforts were valiant, the loss of the magic was too much for the lighthouse, and time crumbled it.

The three people stood in the ruins, their outlines misty against the sharp air. The spirit looked around desperately, tears running down its face. The man gently clapped its shoulder, and it looked up, a smile spreading across its face. He nodded, and the spirit dissipated, leaving only him and the woman behind.

The group stood puzzled, Kurogane and Fai the most so. It seemed that they were all seeing ghosts…

The woman beamed at the group. "Thank you," she whispered.

The man nodded. "You've helped free us… And the lighthouse," he said gruffly. He pulled the woman close to his side.

"But what about the ships? Won't they be in trouble?" Sakura asked desperately.

"They'll just have to build another lighthouse," the woman laughed, laying her head on the man's shoulder. "But we've been here for far too long."

And with that the two disappeared.

Kurogane was the first to speak. "Why did they look like us?!"

Fai gave a tinkling laugh. "Because they were us, Kuro-kyu," he stated, wrapping his arms around Kurogane's arm. Kurogane glared down at the magician, but made no move to separate himself from the blonde.

"Well… At least they're happy now," Sakura whispered, tears still echoing in her voice. She turned her eyes upwards, to where the skeleton of the lighthouse still towered, and she gave a wavering smile. "And so… let us go…"

_**.Fins.

* * *

**_

_**A/N: I just wasn't comfortable with putting this in my 'Desperation in Tune' story. It just didn't fit. And it's not a song-fic, per-say. It's song inspired and closely followed… (It's also, like five pages longer than my normal song-fics on my word processor.)I really hope I did the song justice, I love Nickel Creek, and that song makes me flat out bawl every time I hear it. Ah, so… The lighthouse spirit… Did anyone notice that it looked roughly like Watanuki? **_

_**So this was my first AU where I toyed with gender. I mean, we all know Fai kinda looks like a girl, but, I've never actually had him as a girl in any of my stories. It's also another one of those fics where I have both of them die… But that, well, that is not my fault, because I followed the storyline of the song. I had to tie in the real group somewhere, and I suddenly remembered that Sakura can feel the emotions of stuff and then I remembered that things can take tangible form because of the feathers, and so, the ending was born. **_

_**Strangely enough, I only cried when I wrote it. Normally, I cry when I edit… Meh… Tell me what you think, guys! **_


End file.
